


Lavender Town

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2016, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re almost at Lavender Town, right?” Kenma nodded, turning back to his game and moving his character forward through grass. “Isn’t that town like, spooky and haunted? Kuroo told me about it,” his voice quieted and he leaned in closer to Kenma, “and apparently, the theme song tune for the town caused some people to commit suicide!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Town

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kenhina Week Day 2: Parents/HAUNTED. I hate creepy shit and even tho I know that story/rumor is (prob) fake, I still refuse to listen to that song even without headphones. Sorry this is so short I wasn’t having a happy day for most of today. PS This is mainly fluff don’t let the summary fool you

           “Hey, Kenma?” Kenma looked up from his game and over at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow and leaving his character in idle mode instead of pausing the game. “You’re almost at Lavender Town, right?” Kenma nodded, turning back to his game and moving his character forward through grass. “Isn’t that town like, spooky and haunted? Kuroo told me about it,” his voice quieted and he leaned in closer to Kenma, “and apparently, the theme song tune for the town caused some people to commit suicide!”

            “Mmhmm. Well, according to some people on the internet. Not everything on the internet is true, though, don’t worry. Thousands of people have played this game before and it was fine for them. It’s probably just people making up creepy rumors to scare people.” He nuzzled into Hinata a bit more, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend and deciding that using his boyfriend’s side as a pillow was a good gaming position.

            “But Kenma, what if it only happens every so often, and that’s why some people are okay?” He tensed when Kenma drew nearer to the town and screamed, leaning over and lowering the volume on Kenma’s Gameboy. “Kenma!! I can’t have you dead, okay? I know that you have to go and defeat the Elite Four and you need to get through this town but don’t listen to it with music! I, uh, I,” he fidgeted, trying to think, “aha!! I can sing for you if you want music, okay Kenma?”

            Although annoyed, Kenma huffed out a laugh because as much as he loved Hinata, the boy wasn’t the best singer. “No, Shouyo, it’s okay. I guess if you really don’t want me to play it with the music on I won’t, but really, nothing’s going to happen.”

            He continued moving his character into the town and went into the Pokémon center to heal up his team from the damage from the wild Pokémon they’d just caught. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hinata close his eyes with a smile on his face, probably just relaxing for a second. Now, typically, Kenma wasn’t the mischievous kind, but he let a faint smirk grace his lips as he quickly turned up the volume all the way. Hinata’s eyes shot open at the first few high-pitched notes of the song with and he sat up with a loud noise, accidentally letting Kenma’s head hit the couch.

            “Shouyo, please,” Kenma mumbled, sitting up only to notice that Hinata had yanked his Gameboy out of his hands. He looked over at Hinata, who was hurriedly turning down the volume with panicked hands.

            “Kenma Kenma!! I don’t want you to die! You’re such a smart player for your team and before that,” he threw his arms around Kenma and squeezed him a hug, “you’re my boyfriend!! Some video game won’t take you away from me!!!” Kenma sighed and leaned into Hinata’s huge, burying his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck.

            “Shouyo, I’m not gonna die it’s okay.”

            “Kenma, how about we play another game? Like, uh, Mariokart or something? Even though you always beat me at it… but it’s better than you dying on me! Let’s invite Kuroo and Kageyama and we can all play or something.” He pulled Kenma out of the hug and looked at him with a smile, full of pleading and hope.

            “…That’s fine, I guess. Though, you better be ready for Kageyama’s yelling. He can get… _really_ loud when he starts losing.” He winced at the last time they all played, the ringing in his ears from then starting back up.

            “Yeah, he’s a sore loser,” Hinata grumbled, glaring at the memory of when Kageyama laughed in Hinata’s face when he won one of the many, many rounds they’d played.

            “Though admittedly, so are you,” he smiled and Hinata frowned at Kenma.

            “Hey!”

            “Well you are, but it’s cute.” He kissed Hinata’s nose. “You and Kageyama are really too competitive, but call him up anyway, I guess. Kuroo’s always up 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/143920764437/lavender-town


End file.
